


Oh, shit, I just took your virginity? I'm sorry, I did not know that.

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Stuart "2D" Pot, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Beta Read, Phase One (Gorillaz), Pre-Gorillaz, indulgence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He might've only agreed to this because of peer pressure.





	Oh, shit, I just took your virginity? I'm sorry, I did not know that.

His climax was an overdose of lust and stimulation, his drug the stimulant known as Murdoc Niccals. His orgasm was a foreign sensation to his virgin body, it aroused his nerves with an electricity revolved around unknown desire and wanting. It left him as putty, his body seizing up as the sexually energy coursing in his skin found its escape. It was all too overwhelming. Whatever he thought about in his broken head eluded him and the same could be said about the confliction he felt towards his situation. He griped the Egyptian silk with a grip that shouldn't have belonged to such a frail looking teenager and pushed his face deeper into the mattress, biting his tongue until he tasted blood - a necessary action else his crumbling composure would cave into sex-craved screams that sung out his pleasure. 

 

Drowning did well in describing how he was feeling; felt like he'd die at the hands of this intense thrill and he had trouble seeing the line of whether that was good or bad. Perhaps he could even describe it as fireworks! But just as fireworks the ecstasy was merely in the moment and ultimately left him shallow and empty. 

 

Virginity was a gift so priceless and rare it was an outrage to have just thrown it away. But that was what he did, didn't he?

 

"Alright, angel o' mine?" His bandmate teased into his ear; Murdoc's voice low and so dangerous in the uncanny attitude of above all consequences. The man was terrifying.

 

"Not done are you?" Murdoc snaked his arm around the singer's body as he spoke, he was able to touch both obliques on the singer's body effortlessly - it was a lanky frame that had little to no fat. Murdoc did well to not voice how this bothered him. 

 

He leaned over the singer until his chest touched the boy's back and nuzzled into his display of untamed hair, cerulean in color and soft to the touch. Murdoc couldn't help himself and indulged in 2D's sweet aroma of butterscotch. He had enough stupidity in himself to think it was like coming home but he pushed such thoughts to rot, seeing as he was sure he'd never been given the luxury. 

 

"I'd be rather saddened if you were turning in so soon," Murdoc continued with his jaunty features set in a suggestive smirk. "I'd enjoy exploring the rest of your more... brilliant qualities,"

 

"Murdoc," 2D voiced in a whine, shivering as his heated passion left his body with the repercussions of his not-so-well-thought-out urge. " 'm so tired,"

 

"Silly, silly boy," Murdoc replied back, grinning wildly as he planted one of his more softer kisses to the back of the singer's ear. "Sleep is not for us. It is for the weak and you're not weak are you?"

 

"If it gets m' t' sleep then fack yea I am,"

 

"That attitude is gonna be the death of this band," Murdoc tsked and trailed his pointed tongue along the gaunt lines of 2D's muscles; appreciating the delicate, easily bruises body despite the skinniness to the boy - something that Murdoc had an undeniably vow to fix. 

 

"There's only two people, Murdoc," 2D pointed out innocently, obviously tired and mildly filled with dread as Murdoc continued to ignore this fact. 

 

"Let's not talk of the specifics, darling,"

 

"Specifics-"

 

Murdoc shushed the singer quickly and teased his overly-sharp teeth along 2D's shoulder, prickling against the fine skin and sending needles up the singer's body. He did not miss the whimper. 

 

"For a brain so empty you sure have a lot to say," Murdoc commented like a snake rattling its tail, his tone a warning to the singer. A first and final strike. 

 

"Let's quit with that, hmm," 

 

"But 'hat isn't fair-" 2D wailed, his face striking a pout that carried from childhood and with a passion that derived from the boy's obvious immature mindset seeing as he was 19 and still trying to hang on to whatever teenagerism he could muster.  
"Oh, please," Murdoc snapped, patience stretching to its final lengths. "What isn't fair is that you're absolutely gorgeous but you're a fucking dead-brain moron!"

 

"Who's fault is 'hat you crazy bastard!" 2D shot back, "Drive a car into someone's head lately?"

 

"Talk to me that way-" Murdoc growled out, coming unhinged with offense. He gripped 2D's arm painfully strong, undoubtable going to leave fingerprints as a wicked bruise. He was harsh in his movements as he twisted the boy's arm to plant firmly against his back, much like how police officers did often to the older man. He dug his nails into the soft skin without another thought and, animalistically, bit into the boy's singer with a deadly growl. 

 

"Facking slag!" 2D cried as white, hot panic flooded through him as the searing pain cleared all thoughts much like his climax that happened not-too-long ago. He bristled against Murdoc and fought against him like his life was on the line, panic-induced strength could only do so much because with an air of defeat, he went still - the pain too much - and promptly whined in mercy. Whimpering for Murdoc to just stop as stained tears filled his eyes. 

 

2D let out a wild cry as his imagination went wild, conjuring up images of Murdoc tearing off his skin, when in reality, the older man slacked against his bite and pulled away with nothing but blood dripping from his chin. Murdoc grumbled angrily still, grinding his teeth in rage and gazed at the singer with a haunting grimace. He hadn't a problem with inflecting more pain. Or so he told himself. 

 

He let go of 2D's arm with his conscious weighing down on him for reasons he couldn't explain and would not. 

 

Once his arm was free, the singer instinctively threw his arms over his head and trembled underneath Murdoc's weight; doing an effective impression of an abused pup too afraid to do anything in fear of undeserved consequences. The show of tears and muffled sobbing did the trick - Murdoc sighed to himself and, with careful movements this time, ran a comforting hand along 2D's sides. 

 

"You really mustn't step outta line like that," Murdoc murmured quietly. "I don't like it when people think they're above raising their voice at me,"

 

"But you really did run a car into m' head," 2D sniffled pitifully, his voice cracking back into a sob.

 

"Oh, I know," Murdoc mumbled with a comforting tone that had a chance to be mockery. 

 

"Poor lil' doll face," Murdoc cooed, smile returning to his face as his tone was over-sweet with honey. He licked away the excess blood greedily and suckled on the puncture despite the warbled groans he pulled from 2D. He peppered kitten-lick kisses across the area of 2D's back and possessively suckled on the flesh, sometimes even gnawing on the pale skin, that would be love marks in time. He worked his way down, his fingers mapping out his self-proclaimed territory, determined to memorize the singer's body entirely. 

 

"Uncle Murdoc is so mean," He continued, voice sounding breathless and excited as his strong hands widened the gap between the singer's legs into a butterfly position. "So rude and a right git,"

 

Murdoc licked his lips with his eyes flaring in desire, getting lost in a sex-crazed haze. He didn't bother drowning out his laugh and instead he let loose and cackled with a sinister expression that you'd find on any psycho. He looked to be completely mad with a murderous ambition and if 2D could see him, the look alone would make the singer cry again. However, the man's evil-sounding laughter rose a few red flags - scratch that, it raised all of them. 2D's tears ceased at once and fear replaced above all. 

 

Murdoc leaned forward and with a dreamy sigh, kissed the singer's hole deeply, growling into the singer's ass and promptly teasing 2D's very core with his tongue. With a slight revulsion and embarrassment all consuming, 2D whined in protest. He felt extremely uncomfortable. 

 

"The absolute worst," Murdoc spoke with a muffled voice, sending vibrations throughout the shaking body of 2D. 

 

" 'hat doesn't sound like an apology," 2D whispered.

 

"Bite me,"

 

With no more reactions to his teasing, he growled and lifted the singer's legs with both hands and thrust his tongue in, experimentally, and moaned - thinking that 2D's walls tasted deliciously. It was replicated shortly and with more volume, the singer crying out in the intrusion. The singer's body flushed hot in the sensation as it spread gradually like warm water. It made his ears ring and his head felt lighter, dizzier with the overwhelming sense. His hips rocked back against Murdoc's tongue, not recognizing the sinful noises spilling from his mouth as he screamed in ecstasy. He was drove delirious and his vision narrowed as that tongue moved, experienced, in a back and forth rhythm that slide over the sensitive whorl of his skin and bled his self control from him. It was like he could feel Murdoc in his veins, like a fire. 

 

"Prop yourself up," Murdoc barked suddenly, voice hitching and gruff with want. The command barely comprehending inside the singer's mind because all 2D could think of was: Why did you stop? 

 

But desperate to please, 2D's shaking legs lifted his arse into the air - Murdoc's eyes darkened in appreciation to the view, more than pleased to say that the singer was begging for it. 

 

"You taste amazing," Murdoc said and, quite picky in his actions, lined the singer's hips accordingly. "So I ask you to please remind me to finish my desert after the main course. Can't be a bad boy now and ruin my appetite, now can I? what kind of Daddy-" Murdoc ran his hand up 2D's inner thigh, "-would I be if I showed that type of example? I can't have my lil' Stu-pot run around with such behavior,"

 

"W'ot are you on about-"

 

"I see, we'll talk about kinks later, darling, for now I'd like to fuck you,"

 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," 2D responded with an eye-roll, recovered enough to arch his back in a beautifully suggestive pose and displayed his... attributes to Murdoc. It was very much appreciated, Murdoc grinned and figured a little stimulation on John Thomas wouldn't hurt so he leaned over the singer, nearly matching the boy's pose albeit more... masculine in the perspective and dominant over the boy under him, slide his cock against 2D's own lightly. 

 

"Feel good?" Murdoc asked, continuing to rut his hips in a slow rhythm that'd drive the singer crazy. 

 

2D only mewled in response but the neediness present was enough of an indicator and Murdoc felt thoroughly encouraged. He paused only when his cock felt warm to the touch and he took this as a sign to do as he had pleased. 

 

"Good thing you've done this before," Murdoc said smoothly, completely oblivious to the fact of how precious their activities really were. He was slightly jealous by this as well, seeing as he thought the singer had already been ravaged and ultimately, he didn't like walking in another's footsteps. 

 

"y-yea," 2D mumbled nervously. How do you talk when you've had sex before? Was there some secret language that pointed out the virgins?

 

"So," Murdoc began as he had the thought of lubricant and in this time felt like he needed answers, "Who was it?"

 

"W-w'ot?"

 

"Who'd you lose your V-card too? Must've been a fuckin' tosser seeing as he's nowhere to be seen," 

 

"Can I withdraw 'his information?"

 

"Alright but my performance won't be as good,"

 

"I 'fink I can live with 'hat," 

 

Murdoc scoffed and rubbed his hand over his dick which held impressive girth, spreading the lube evenly. 

 

"S'not like there's a bar t' compete wif' anyway," 2D's words didn't catch him and he chuckled, humorlessly, to himself and only then did he catch himself. 

 

"Oh!" Murdoc responded, tone frighteningly unreadable. "So I'm that fuckin' tosser,"

 

When 2D remained in his surprise, Murdoc frowned, "You damned liar,"

 

"I 'ave somefin-"

 

2D's voice ended in a choked air of shock as Murdoc's full weight was placed on his back and he was dipped back into the mattress; slimy lips kissed the edge of his mouth and the realization made the singer's stomach churn, he leaned away from Murdoc's lips and gagged. Murdoc chuckled and amused himself by sucking lightly on the singer's neck, where the pulse was and effectively pulled a strangled cry. 

 

" 'hat's so disgustin' " 2D murmured, referring to the spit and GodKnowsWhat dripping down Murdoc's chin. 

 

"I think it tastes good," Murdoc shrugged, his lips falling into a smirk, "And it's s'not like you had a problem with it," 

 

"Let's not talk about it please?"

 

"Alright but my performance won't be as good,"

 

"Christ, is that w'ot you're gonna say every time I don't agree wif' you?" 

 

"More or less," 

 

Murdoc's weight became less suffocating and more snug as it seemed his body didn't generate heat on its' own, which was commented on multiple times and a few jokes were circled around his dead-like temperature. 

 

"I have a lot of work to do on you," Murdoc tsked, "Wimpy, too skinny, not enough iron, and Christ, not at all healthy in your diet - fuckin' nonexistent I bet,"

 

"Work on m' ?"

 

"It'll take time for all that but I can help out with one for tonight, we can work on the rest later,"

 

"What you mean?"

 

"Well, Stuart, I'm going to properly introduce you to manhood,"


End file.
